


Repayment Brother mine

by Queenie97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie97/pseuds/Queenie97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My muse is biting at me again. In this sketch I imagined being Sherlock’s donor has it’s perks but not in the ways Mycroft thinks… He finds himself closer to his brother then he ever dreamed…</p>
<p>Again bad summary is bad and I am too lazy to color this at the moment. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment Brother mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately this au head canon has been bouncing around the old bean but I have had little to no time to indulge in this muse until today! In my au head canon Sherlock’s drug overdose is really a cover up created by Mycroft to hide the fact that his baby brother is a vampire. Mycroft’s minor position with the British government has a ultra secret division where he monitors and keeps top secret the existence of supernatural creatures from the normal populace. 
> 
> The problem is a rogue vampire is a huge security risk and needs to be deposed of immediately. Unfortunately Sherlock was turned without his consent by an unknown vampire. Faced with a rogue vampire on the lose and a fledgling brother Mycroft offers himself as his brothers donor in order to protect him from destruction by his division, keep the security status clear and finding the bastard responsible for hurting Sherlock but things are never so simple….
> 
> Bad summary is bad but yeah that is what has been rattling the old Morty brain this past few days. I hope you enjoy my sketch I know I enjoyed creating it! Hopefully I can color it later :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original sketch that started it all :D

The prelude to Repayment brother mine. I may make this into a series of drawings :)

 

 


End file.
